Glen Baskerville
|kanji= グレン バスカヴィル |romanji= Guren Basukaviru |race= |birthday= |age= 25 |gender= Male |height= |weight= |eyes= Unknown |hair= Blonde |unusual features= |affiliation= Baskervilles |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |status= Deceased |relatives= |alias= |current= Jabberwock |previous= |manga debut= Chapter 27 |anime debut= Episode 19 |japanese voice= Kishō Taniyama |english voice=}} Glen Baskerville (グレン バスカヴィル'', Guren Basukaviru'') is the antagonist(?) of the series'' Pandora Hearts''' and was Jack Vessalius' best friend and also the leader of the Baskervilles. Glen was also known to be friends with Arthur Barma (the man who bound Glen's soul) and Raymond Nightray. ''Glen also has an unknown relation to a woman named Celia, a Baskerville who told Jack about Humpty Dumpty and Glen. Plot Latowidge Arc Glen was the head of the Baskerville dukedom 100 years ago. According to Lotti, who had feelings for Glen, he seemed to like being alone and was unapproachable. Contrary to her beliefs, he was best friends with the loud Jack Vessalius and even told him about a secret passage so that he could sneak into the Baskerville house. Sometime after Glen suddenly ordered his subordinates to kill everyone in Sablier, it being the Capital at the time. All Baskervilles slaughtered everyone in sight, though they were reluctant, they had to follow orders. The incident later known as the "Tragedy of Sablier". Lotti relived her experience with Glen and Jack when she, Fang and Doug kidnapped Oz Vessalius in Latowidge Academy so she could draw out Jack and ask him where Glen's soul was. Sablier Arc When Oz, Alice and Gilbert traveled too far into the Inner Hole of Sablier, Jack, Alice and Gil were forced to experience their memories from 100 years ago, their memories of Glen Baskerville... Tragedy struck Glen when Lacie was cast into the Abyss as a sacrifice. Glen was known to posess Pandora's Box, the legendary artifact that was said to contain all the world's misfortune before Pandora opened it. Glen himself opened Pandora's Box and was able to find Hope, which lead him to try and find a way to bring Lacie back, though to no avail as Glen soon lost his Hope when the world didn't alter him a solution. Glen then came to the conclusion that as the Box had lost its Hope, Despair was all that could remain, and therefore it was all that Glen could have. Lacie's sacrifice started to drive Glen to madness, which he used to fuel his obsession with taking control of the Abyss, through either the "Will of The Abyss" or "The Harmony of The Abyss". This is what caused Glen to lock Alice in a tower secluded from the rest of the Baskerville's estate, as she held a connection to The Abyss, thanks to Lacie. When Glen was in need of a new vessel, he found Gilbert Nightray was the perfect host. For the Transfer Ceremony to work, Glen must first transfer all of his Chains into the new body, Raven was to be first, making it the given Chain as currently Jabberwock was Glen's given chain. Jack could not change Glen's mind, and lead Jack to discover that Glen wanted to obtain either the Harmony of the Abyss or the Intention of the Abyss so he could reclaim Lacie. Jack angered Glen in this way and so Glen threatened him. So, Glen was still going to follow through with the ceremony and because of this, Miranda Barma saw an opportunity. She taught Vincent Nightray how to open the Gates to the Abyss, which if done during the ceremony, would stop the transfer and save Vincent's brother. He did such and Gil was saved, but Glen was on the brink of insanity. When Oz reaches the Baskervilles door in the Inner Hole of Sablier, he finally came face to face with fragments of memories in the form of Glen Baskerville. Oz at first thought Glen was just acting as he should through the memory-sequence, as he continued to call Oz by Jack's name, but Oz is shocked when Glen knows him individually. Having lost Lacie, Glen appears to believe that the world is worthless and that not even hope or despair is left within him. Glen's negative aggression caused Oz to summon Alice's power alone in a crazed state, which he is later pulled out of by Elliot and Leo. Sealing Stones Arc Glen was killed by Jack, who then went to both his and Glen's friend Arthur Barma, who agreed to perform a ceremony to stop Glen from ever returning and making such a Tragedy repeat itself. Arthur, and 4 other sorcerers ( two being the ancestors of Master Rytas and Isla Yura) split Jack's body in five parts after his passing from a serious wound to the chest. They took both arms, both legs and his torso, and bound Glen's soul within them. The Five Seals are to be guarded by the families of said sorcerers but already 2 have been shattered and one located Second Coming of Age Ceremony Arc Glen Baskerville was not entirely human, more comparable to a Chain, as are the rest of the Baskervilles. Glen though had to possess bodies in order to sustain life and with each movement. Glen created Chains through his discarded bodies. He created Humpty Dumpty and it is assumed that is also how he obtained The Black Feathered Chains of Glen Baskerville, Jabberwock, Dodo, Owl, Raven and Gryphon. This transfer lets Glen keep his memories while the vessel's personality is retained. Humpty Dumpty was contracted to fellow Baskerville, Celia, for her close relationship to her superior as Humpty Dumpty's duty is to protect the Soul of Glen Baskerville. Glen knew that Humpty Dumpty would be first to find his soul if circumstances lead to it being misplaced. Glen explained all of this to Jack one day when he found Glen sleeping in a nearby forest. In a flashback, Jack and Glen was shown talking about how they are the same and different. Jack said that they were not much different from each other. Glen then told him that they were very much different from the normal people. He explained to Jack that Baskervilles don't die that easily nor on how they live. He will die like ony other human, but there is much more to it. Before he is to die, he must choose a new "vessel" to hold his soul. Once the soul take over the body, the conscious of the vessel is gone. The memories and his soul will live in the new body. Then the body would becaome a chain as the body would be full of power from the Abyss. Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to see Glen as a chain. He heard that Jack had seen Celia's chain. He said that Humpty Dumpty was wonderful. He told Jack that Humpty Dumpty was the pervoius head of Baskerville's body. The chain has a special trait that other chains don't have. It has the power to search for the soul that it had before. It will protect the soul. Jack thought it was kind of romantic. Glen stood up and said that when Jack is around he had to speak about four times as much as he usually does. Jack thought he was joking around. Glen stare to the sky... if his soul was to wonder for 100 years without a vessel... surely it will be the first to find his soul. WIth a thread that it can only see... the thread that will lead it to his lost and wondering soul. As of Retrace LVIII, it is revealed that much like Oz, Leo has fragments of Glen's soul residing inside of him and they can comunicate with Leo's subconcious. Glen constantly states that all the chaos with the Head Hunter is all Leo's fault as Elliot stood by his side as his friend and died because of it. Leo's Transformation Arc After Vincent took Leo and explained the history of the Head Hunter and Barnard Nightray, Leo became a Baskerville, thus yielding to the fragments of Glen's soul which reside inside of him. Since then, Leo has become more crazed and delusional, much like Glen when Lacie was sacraficed to the Abyss, a lot of it coming from Elliot's death. Leo now feels that is his responsibility to carry out what Glen had started by obtaining and destroying the Will of the Abyss to revert The Abyss back to the Paradise that it once was. Leo is now even willing to kill Oz for not cooperating with his plans, and he has also contracted with the last Glen's given Chain, Jabberwock. As Leo begins to talk about himself in the third person as his discussion with Oz progresses, it seems that Glen's soul is slowly starting to take over Leo's body as his own, no doubt caused by the breaking of three of the five Seals that prevent Glen from returning. When Oz tripped on the ground, Lacie's pocketwatch came out. It started to play it's tune. Leo stopped for a second to listen. Another flashback was shown. Before meeting Jack, there was an another person who met him. Glen heard a voice calling him. It was Jack. He woke up to the voice. Jack was smiling to him saying that he would catch a cold if he sleeps like that outside. Jack asked if he was having a good dream. Glen said no and he stood up from the ground. Jack looked up and saw snow falling down. On these snowy days, Glen remembers that day. A girl told Glen that her name was Lacie and she asked for his name. In chapter 65. The last sealing stone revealed Glen's head instead of Jack's thus confirming that it was Glen who used his body to seal make the seals instead of Jack using his body to seal Glen. It is currently unknown what parts of Jack's memories were truth and what were lies. Tragedy of Sablier Arc Glen Baskerville, in a blonde man's body, was hosting an event for the Barma House, more specifically for Arthur Barma, when he got word of someone who had grabbed Lacie from behind. He finds that his subordinants have knocked out the man, and Glen orders him not to be killed. Glen asks Arthur if he knew anything about this, though Arthur denies it. Glen then asks Lacie if she knows Jack, which she also denies, even though she noticed her earring that she had given Jack eight years before. When Jack awakens, Glen has been informed of who he is, and asks if he knows where he is. Jack did, but Glen made sure to remind him that as the Head of the Baskervilles, he could order to have Jack tortured to death and no one would question it. Jack then asks if he can see Lacie if Glen did plan on killing him, making Glen laugh. Glen's attendant seemed to know a lot about Jack, and Glen reveals Oswald, Lacie's older brother, who is the last body Glen possessed before his death. Glen hysterically laughs often as Oswald reveals that he can't stop thinking about Jack, and how he compares Jack to clear water, where you can see your own reflection only, leaving the other's nature a mystery and a feeling that no one is actually there even though they stand right in front of you. Lacie then proceeds to grab Jack and drag him out to the Baskerville's garden, leaving the hysterical Glen. Glen then approached the two, handing Jack a map that labled the secret passageways of the mansion, so Jack could return, as well as a labled road that would take Jack home. Glen and Lacie then discuss what Jack will do next. Glen states that he's unsure, but that he has started to take an interest in Jack. Glen then asks Lacie if she's developing feelings for Jack. Lacie denies it as it would be foolish because she's going to die soon. Description Appearance The body Glen was first shown to inhabit had long blond hair that draped over the right s ide of his face and down his back, whislt the left side showed his widow's peak. This Glen had tired eyes of a solid colour, having no white visible. He wears a Baskerville robe overtop of his usual clothes and has bandages that cover his hands. This body would later be left behind and turn into Humpty Dumpty, who would then form a contract with Celia. Meanwhile, Glen's soul took on a new body... Glen's appearence matches that of Oswald Baskerville, Lacie's older brother, who's body Glen somehow obtains. In this body, glen has neck-lengthed black hair and tired violet eyes. He wears a shin length coat that fades from red to black as it ascends and a black cloak with a hooked collar that covers the right side of his face draped over his right shoulder. His complete face is only shown in the manga and not in the anime (in the anime, his face is shadowed). Personality Glen was a withdrawn and quiet person, never much talk to people or try to. Calming, kind, and gentle to the servants and to Jack was the kind of person he was. Jack said that Glen was the type of person who values friendship and people that are around him. His personality changed once Lacie was gone. He became more withdrawn and more unstable. He then told his servants to kill everyone that was present in Sablier, no matter what they were, mothers and children as well. According to Lotti, Glen is the type of person who is hard to approach and hard to socialize with and is lonely. When he is with Jack, he is a completely different person; he smiled and laughed, which Lotti points to be rare. He somewhat had a connection between him and his rumored lover, Lacie. He also wrote the song entitled "Lacie". He was the one that commanded the Baskervilles to kill everyone in the Tragedy of Sablier. In chapter 67, it's shown that before he took Oswald as his body, he is shown to be rather saractic and find things to be fun in most ways. Although he does show that he can be serious if needed. It appears that he has a strange way of showing his humor as shown when he laughed at Oswald's observation and when Lacie grabbing Jack away from them. Abilities and Powers '''Chains: *Jabberwock (previously) *Raven (previously) *Dodo (previously) *Gryphon (previously) *Owl (previously) Other Situations *Humpty Dumpty - Glen created it from his discarded body which lacked a soul. Celia was legally contracter to Humpty Dumpty because of her closer relationship to her superior and so the chain was used to protect Glen's soul. It is also attracted to Glen's soul. Relationships Jack Vessalius Unlike most people, Jack was one of the few people, or possibly one of two people, who could talk to Glen. Glen was an quiet person while Jack was a loud person, but despite that, they got along. They have a mutual understanding. Jack was a trustful person and friend, so much so that Glen showed him the secret passageways to the Baskerville mansion so that he could come in any time he wanted. Both he and Glen made a pocketwatch for their friend Lacie as a gift. Even though Jack did tried to help him, Glen appeared to not want him involved with what he was doing. When the Tragedy of Sablier happened, Jack was forced to kill Glen even though he didn't want to. Even though Jack was the one who killed him, Glen didn't seem to hold any ill feelings to him; he still considers Jack his friend even after a hundred years. In chapter 65 the nature of their conflict is thrown into question as it is now shown that Glen was Gilbert's original master and that Jack's conduct in the tragedy was far from heroic. It's possible that it was Jack who caused the Tragedy himself and that Glen was the one who tried to keep it from happening. Lacie Baskerville She was originally thought to be the reason why Glen did the Tragedy of Sablier, but it was later implied that Jack actually started the Tragedy of Sablier and not Glen. She is the sister of the person who Glen resided in, Oswald. Alice Glen knew that Alice was connected to the Will of the Abyss and wanted her power to destroy the world and send everyone down there be cause the world had no meaning without Lacie according to him, or he wanted the power to get Lacie back from the abyss. He locked Alice up in a tower, Jack came and visited her in secret and bit by bit knew about the Abyss connection. Leo Leo is the new vessel for Glen's soul. They didn't get along with each other when they met and they don't seem to get along well. Leo shutted Glen's soul away with the help of the sealing stones leaving Glen's soul to be dormant until they met again when Elliot was dying. When Glen did tell Leo how to save Elliot's life however he reminded Leo that it was his fault and that he should not forget. It appears that Glen is starting to take over Leo's body as he was talking in third person and seems to have more control over Jabberwock. Oz Vessalius They first met when Oz and the others went deeper inside Sablier to the Inner hole which is the closet way to the Abyss. Oz was afraid of him as he was the one who caused the Tragedy of Sablier. It appears that Glen knew about his "sin" and that drove Oz to madness. Lotti Lotti has had a crush on Glen in which he doesn't notice. She was protective of Glen like any servants who serves Glen. She was not happy at first of Glen allowing Jack Vessalius into the house, but grew to letting him in the house when she learned of their friendship. She never thought of Glen who was queit and often withdrawn to allow someone like Jack who was the opposite of him to be a friend to him, but she wished that she could have been someone like Jack who can get close to Glen and made him smile. As long as Glen is able to smile, she was happy and that was she wished, would last forever. When he told them to kill the people of Sablier, she was shocked, but obeyed like a servant. Gilbert Nightray Not much is known of his relationship with Gilbert, but it is known that GIlbert was his servant. It also seemed they were close being Jack threatened Glen to lower his sword before he kills his"cute little servant". Gallery Main Article: Glen Baskerville/Gallery Trivia *Glen is based on the Red King from "Through the Looking-Glass". His followers wear red cloaks, like the red chesspieces. *His name, Glen, is pronounced as "Guren" in Japanese and also means "deep crimson". This is incidentally the color that the people of the Baskerville House wear.. *It is thought that Owl, Raven, Gryphon and Dodo were created from the old bodies of Glen, much like how Humpty Dumpty was created. Category:Male Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Deceased Category:Characters